The Girl Without Emotion
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Jasper looked confused."Bella, I don't feel any emotions from you."He stutterd.Everyone looked shocked.I gave a dry laugh"Thats why I am known as TGWE,at the department.""The what?""The Girl without Emotion.""What do you do,bella?"Rosalie Asked."I'm a spy
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I drove down the long driveway, toward's the new comers house.

Forks, Washington. I lived in the small town, known as Forks.

Population: 3,120 people. I have lived here since I was 17, I am 19 now.

I finished High School early, after _He _left me. I only focused on my studies, and finished High School halfway through my senior year. I am now a spy, for the department of Port Angela's. It is actually international, but Port Angela's was small, yet big, so they chose there to set up the department,

I was, Isabella Marie Swan: #1 spy in the country.

I was also known as "The Girl Without Emotion" to everyone at the office, I only spoke to anyone when needed to, and I only answered when asked direct questions.

Charlie has died a little after I turned 19, he had gotten a hear attack from eating so much pizza, after I moved out. Everyone in Forks blamed me for it, almost anyways. Many of the parents did. Saying "I knew she was gonna be the death of that man, the moment I laid eyes on her.."

Charlie left everything to me in his will...The house, all the money he's saved up, and all his belongings. If he hadn't left this stuff, I would have moved to PA, by now.

I only left the house for missions, to go shopping for needed things, and to visit Charlie's grave.

Mom never talked to me anymore, she had found out she was having a little boy with Phil, and kind of cut me off. She just sorta stopped talking to me. I later found out--through Phil--she too blamed me for Charlie's untimely death. Even Billy, and Jacob blamed me.

I knew everyone knew It wasn't my fault, they just needed someone to take the guilt, for the death of the respected police chief. And I took it.

I became a spy to hear _his _voice, that is the only reason.

I learned soon after he left, when I did something dangerous, I could hear _him _scolding me and telling me not to do, and I took joy in the pain it brought. It was some kind of emotion other than guilt and sadness.

The only thing I hated about my job: welcoming the new comers in town.

oohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohooh

I parked infront of the big white victorian mantion.

One I knew too well.

I just hope, they decided to sell it, instead of moving back.

I grabbed the basket of flowers, and cards, from the towns folk, out of the passenger seat, and stepped out of my car.

I smoothed out my knee-length black silk skirt, and straighted my black silk Jacket.

I had chosen to wear a white cami, black silk button up jacket, leaving the top half unbuttoned, and a black silk skirt. To go along with my black closed toe heals. Leaving my hair down in low curls around my shoulders.

When I started training I came to learn that I could walk in heels better than I could in flats, so I always wore heels.

I had grown a lot since they left, I was not the little frail human anymore.

I was more confident and strong. I lips were still the same, and I never had to wear gloss or anything on them. I put on a light brown eye shadow, baraly noticable, and eye-liner.

I slowly walked up to the door, praying it was anyone but _them._

I knocked on the door three times, and took a deep breath.

**Edward POV:**

I stared at Alice, as did everyone else, while she had her vision.

We had moved back to Forks, WA.

We had driven by Bella's house, on the way here, and there was no sign of her truck, or the cruiser. There wasn't even a scent that they had been there anytime in the last couple weeks. **(Bella had just gotten back from a mission)**

So they had dragged me here, to convince me to go back to my Bella.

God, how I missed her...

"OMC!!!" Alice exclaimed before three soft knocks came on the door.

"That's probably the welcoming person!" Emmett said, standing up.

Carlise, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and then me, was the order of which we walked to the door.

Carlisle opened it, and before we could see who it was, Alice was gone.

**Bella POV:**

The door opened, and I was sqeezed to death by a little black haired- oh Alice.

She let me go, and I stared wide eyed at them, as they did me, except for Alice who was bouncing on her feet.

"God dammit! You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I shouted, looking up at the sky, and stomping my right foot.

Alice got a hurt look on her face, and I just stared.

"Better get this over with." I mummbled.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington. I'm Isabella Swan. Part of the Port Angela's department. On behalf of the town of Fork's we would like to give you this, welcoming basket." I said in monotone, handing a confused Emmett the basket.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, as I am here right now, and I might be busy later." I continued in the same voice.

Emmett dropped the basket picked my up, and carried my into the house.

"It will be much comfortable in the house to talk." Emmett said, setting me down in the foyer.

"Whatever." I mummbled, walking into the front room, and sitting on a couch.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You can walk without falling..in heels!" He yelled, before pouting.

"It was funny seeing you fall."

"Don't worry I am still clumsy as ever. I can just walk in heels without falling. In flat shoes I'm horrible. So I always wear heels, even on missions. Only they are boot heels."

The Cullens all sat around me, Carlisle and Esme across from me, Emmett and Rosalie to my right, Alice and Jasper to my left, and _him _on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, tell us all what happened in the past year and a half." Alice exclaimed.

Jasper looked confused.

"I don't feel any emotion from you..." He stuttered, while everyone looked shocked, and I gave a dry laugh.

"That is why I am known as "TGWE" at the office." I answered.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"The Girl Without Emotion." I answered.

"Where to start?" I mused.

"Hmm. I know! I'll start with 2 months after you left."


	2. Hey Idiots! Shut up! & Meet the Collins

Bella POV:

"Well...my mom found out she was going to have a boy with Phil-" I started getting cut off by Emmett.

"That's great! A little brother!" He exclaimed. I just stared at him.

"Anyways, she found out she was going to have a boy with Phil. Gaspard Nicolas. When she found out she stopped talking to me, all together." After I said this everyone's eye's got wide.

"I'm sorry." Emmett whispered.

"Don't be. That's not even the worst of it."

"What? What can be worse than having your own mother stop talking to you?" Rosalie asked."

"Finding out why." I answered simply.

"Well...why?" She asked.

"You'll find out later. I'm telling this in order."

"Okay. Once that happened, I only focused on my studies, and was able to graduate in December. I didn't go to college, I spent the next months till July, in La Push. I learned they were werewolfs, and boy could they eat!"

"You were hanging around newly changed werewolfs!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, I hung out with vampires, whats wrong with werewolfs? Hey, I'll go out and find some witches and fairy's, then we'll have a real party."

"Bella..." Alice repremended.

"Don't Bella...me. I was bored, and alone. Anyway, That July, I was in Port Angelas just looking around. I saw something red in the woods, so I went over-"

"Bella!" Alice shouted shocked.

"That was Victoria!"

"Duh...why do you think I went over there? To get a cup of flour? No, I went to see what she wanted."

They just stared wide-eyed.

Then the door busted in.

And in came Victoria.

"Bella, I lost sight of you...are you okay?"

"Yep, you know the Cullens."

"But-but..." Emmett stuttered confused, when I walked over to Victoria and led her to the couch next to me.

"So I found out, that she wanted revenge, blah-blah-blah, and then I told her you left, she flipped out, tried to bite me, but was stopped by Fate, and Destiny. Fate could freeze things, and Destiny can make people from evil to good, and vise versa, thus changing her."

"Somebody say my name?" Fate asked walking in.

He had about half as much muscle as Emmett, and shaggy blonde hair.

"Guy's this is Fate, Emmett's long lost brother." I answered.

"What? I have a long lost brother!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What? Who's Emmett, and how come I have a long lost brother, that I don't even know about?" Fate exclaimed.

"Guy's!" Destiny called.

"What does he look like?"

"Guy's!" She called again.

"How old is he?"

"Hey, idiots! Shut-up!" She yelled.

They both shut up.

"It was a figure of speech. You don't really have a long lost brother. She just ment you two act alike."

"Yes, thankyou." I mummbled.

"Oh..." They both said.

"Fate this is Emmett, Emmett this is Fate." I introduced them.

"Have you ever seen Bella trip? Fate asked.

"Yes!" Emmett answered.

"Isn't it funny?" Fate asked.

"Yes! Mostly when she goes down the stairs!" Emmett answered.

"No, it's even funnier when she falls down hill, and into the lake." Fate asked.

"Yes, make fun of Bella, because it is so funny to see her fall down! See you two have so much in common...So when's the wedding?" I asked, casualy.

"What...eww!" They both exclaimed.

I just shook my head.

"Destiny, why don't you call Violet, Lilly, Carson, Marcus and Laurent?" Victoria asked.

She only nodded, and with in two seconds I was surrounded by my family.

The Cullen's all just stared.

"Let me introduce everyone." I mummbled.

I pointed to Fate.

"Fate Allen Nicholas Collins. He is twenty-" I started, only getting cut off by Fate.

"Let us introduce ourselves." He answered.

"Whatever." I mummbled.

"I am Fate Allen Nicholas Collins, I am 20. I can freeze people, for about an hour." He said, before sitting down.

Destiny stood up next. She had straight brown hair, that ended below her ears, with orange highlights. She was the Alice of our family.

"I am Destiny Marie Pattison Collins. I am 19. I can change people from good to evil and vice versa. I am also married to Fate." She said before smacking Fate for forgetting to say that.

Carson stood next. He had curly red hair, and was built like Laurent. He was like Carlisle.

"I am Carson Thomas Daily Collins. I am 20. I don't really have a power. And I am married to Violet." He helped Violet up, before sitting down himself.

Violet had curly black hair that ended below her shoulders, and had purple highlights. She was the Rosalie of out family, only nicer.

"I am Violet Marie Pattison Collins. I am 19, Destiny is my faternal twin. I can make people do stuff with my mind."

Marcus stood up next. He had short blonde hair, and was built like Emmett, only a little less strong, and he acted like Jasper.

"I am Marcus Ray Avery Collins. I am 19. I can turn invisible. And I am married to Lilly."

Lilly stood up next. She had wavy blonde hair, with green highlights.

"I'm Lilly Nicole Mella Collins. I am 19, and I can change appearances. Like I am doing with Bella now." She said.

She then changed my hair, it now had blue highlights, then it went back.

"Just leave it." I answered. She only nodded.

Laurent stood up.

"I am Laurent Lee Collins, I don't have a power and am married to the NEW Victoria. I act as the father."

Victoria stood up next to him. "I don't have a power either, and I act as the mother. Sorry about your door. I just got worried about Bella."

"Okay, your turn Bella!" Emmett said, to see if I had changed any.

"Okay...I am Isabella Marie Swan Collins. I am 19. I am part human. From the James incident, when the venom got sucked out, one drop was left, and it made me imortal. I go as if I am 19, but I am really 17 still. I just grew, and it finally stopped, my ageing process, this year. I found that out through Aro. Um...I don't have a power. And I am a spy." I answered

They just stared, while my family looked confused.

"Bella, tell us your story." Jasper asked.

"Okay, I left off, at Victoria. Okay, I went with them for a little bit, just as friends. They I joined the Department, and became Isabella Swan, top spy in the country!" I said proudly.

"Then shortly after I turned '19' Charlie died of a heart attack. Everyone blamed me for it, saying I should have taken care of him. That was why my mom stopped talking to me." I answered Rosalie, who looked down sadly.

"He left everything for me in his will, so we all moved into his house, and they became my new family. Then Laurent showed up at our door step with the others, and we became the Collins. I only left the house to do missions, and to shop for needs, and to visit Charlie's grave. And that's pretty much it." I answered.

They just stared.

"Oh, and they know all about you. I told them. Guy's these are the Cullens." I finished.

_crackle...crackle._

"Hello?" I asked my radio.

_"Agent 1? We have a problem."_

"Yes, what's the problem?"

_"Kyle Orson escaped!" _

"What? How the hell did he- You didn't leave Sarah on guard did you?" I growled into the radio.

_"Um..."_

"Dammit! Thomas, you know she is easily persuaded that's why **I **fired her!"

_"I know..." _

"Fine. I will find him, and deal with **you **when I get back. And I won't let you off." I yelled, before turning it off.

"Who brought my bag?" I asked.

Victoria held it up.

"Thanks, Mom." I answered, grabbing the bag, and running off.

I came back in a minute later. I was now wearing black leggings, black tennis shoes, black cami, black hoodie, and black gloves.

"Thomas, where is he heading?" I asked.

_"East of Mary ave."_

"Got it."

"I'll be back. And don't start any fights while I am gone...cough-Fate-cough, I already have to deal with one dumbass, I don't want to have to deal with another."


	3. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


	4. Uh oh

Bella POV:

I hopped into my car, and went speeding towards Mary Avenue. Kyle and I have been in many conflicts many times. I hid my car on a small trail in the woods, a street over from Mary. It was around 6 now, so most people were inside eating dinner. I cut through yards, and made sure to keep quiet and a look out for Kyle. He had black hair, that was shaved like the men in the army, and was a little darker than me. I could spot him out in the crowd because of the green streak on the back of his head.

I climbed up a huge oak tree, to get a look over the road, and heard leaves russeling below me. I slowly looked down, and a smirk came over my face. Kyle stood below me, looking back and forth for the cops. He was too stupid to think about me. Quietly I swung down from the branch and tackled him to the ground.

"What the he-?" Kyle started, but I cut him off with a wack to the back of the head. He tried to hit me by swinging his arms.

"Kyle Oreson. We meet again!" I said laughing. His face changed from angry to shock.

"Isabella Collins, I thought you got shot in a gang break up!" He said, looking at me from the side.

"Yes, I was shot...but I heal fast." I answered, with a laugh. I pulled the handcuffs from my belt, and cuffed him.

"Mom, I need you now." I whispered, just loud enough for Victoria to hear, and quiet enough that Kyle won't be able to hear. A few minutes later everyone (All the Cullens, and all the Collins) showed up around us.

"Isabella, you never cease to amaze me. First you took a shot and survived it, one near the hear even, and now you manage to get all these people here, without even calling!" Kyle nearly yelled.

"Shut it, Oreson!" I growled, pulling him up by the cuffs.

"Why is everyone here?" I questioned, looking around the group.

"We wanted to see you in action!" Emmett bellowed, a giant smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but there won't be any action-" I started, getting cut off by Kyle.

"Bye, Isabella!" He yelled, as I raced off away from me, with his wrists still hand cuffed together. I went running at him, and knocked him down with my two feet hitting him in the back. I went down as well, knocking my head against the pavement.

"Oh..."I groaned.

"BELLA? Are you okay?" I heard many choruses of, but what surprised me were the familiar cold arms lifting me up, bringing me face to face with Edward.

"Bella..."


End file.
